Waiting For You
by Athena Puget
Summary: Sean is a waiter at a deli to pay his way through college, and Tony is his favorite customer in more ways than one. Slash. Sprace. AU. 18


**Hello, how are you today? This isn't a fandom I've written in for a few years but I wrote this story and thought it would be nice to upload to a fandom I've spent a lot of time in in my life.**

**If some parts seem the slightest bit off, the original concept was for another fandom entirely, but I thought it would fit the Newsies fandom better so I converted it, sorry if there are a few parts that still have aspects of the other fandom.**

**This is very AU (my favorite kind of fic) and OOC and I don't care. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ever, never happened, and it won't.**

"Can I get a Number 4? Scrambled, with crispy bacon and marble toast...oh, and some cream for my coffee..." Sean nodded as he pretended to write down the order he had memorized weeks ago.

When he had finished writing he let his crooked grin shine broadly at the man sitting before him, one he noted was returned. He collected the menu before shoving his notepad in his apron and placing the large, decorative piece of paper he knew the man did not need back on the pile at the station in the front of the restaurant. He walked to the back entrance of the kitchen so he could pass the customer's table again, placing his hand casually on the back of his booth while he walked, flashing another smile to accompany it.

Sean laughed at a joke one of the cooks was making despite the fact that he had walked in on the second half of it as he poured cream into a tiny pitcher, quickly placed the order into the computer, and walking back onto the table floor. He placed the container on the table, "Sorry I forgot about your cream," he didn't forget, just wanted another excuse to come over to the table, "I don't know why I don't know your order by heart by now!" He did, "Always get the same thing, don't you?" Yes, he does.

The man smiled at him and shrugged, "I know what I like when I see it..." Sean laughed in response.

_Well, hello,_ Sean couldn't help but think to himself as he, for the thousandth time since this man, whose credit card read Tony Higgins, had walked into his place of work for the first time several weeks ago, wondered to himself whether the man was flirting with him, or too straight to realize what he was saying could be misconstrued, what he decided to say, however, was, "A good trait to have!" he paused, and decided there was no harm in talking to the man a little more, the worst thing that could happen was he got a bigger tip, the best thing, he would get the whole thing, "I'm Sean, by the way, I don't know if I've ever introduced myself before..."

"I've heard the others introduce you, I'm Tony..." the man replied, _I know_, "Have you been working here long?"

_He's continuing the conversation, this is a good thing,_ he subtly looked around to make sure he had no other tables, _of course not, it's seven thirty in the morning, who the hell is around now?_ He let his hand slide casually onto the booth the man was sitting in, "Close to a year, working my way through school..."

This seemed to spark Tony's interest, "Where do you go to school?"

"Berkeley," he continued, "The drive isn't a lot of fun, but it's worth it." That was true, it took Sean twenty-five minutes to get there on a good day, a normal person around forty-five (Sean was a bit of a lead foot), but in traffic it could feel like forever.

Tony's eyes lit up at this, although they had a glint to them that Sean couldn't place, "I go to Berkeley too!"

Sean quirked his lips subtly, and smiled, "Really? What are you doing all the way here then?"

Tony shrugged and seemed like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself, "I really like this town, and I come down here on my days off or when I'm scheduled to work later in the day, I find it really relaxing..."

"Yeah? I guess 'relaxing' is a good word for it..." he laughed, noting how small the town was, "What's your major?"

"I'm going for music theory, I know it's useless but it's what I enjoy..." he smirked and Sean could tell he'd gotten a lot of comments about his choice, as Sean had gotten the same.

"No, I totally respect doing what you love, I'm a sociology major, so I really can't judge anyone on their decisions, education wise." Sean explained and Tony smiled, leaning forward. He could tell Tony was about to say something else but Sean cursed the world as he felt the buzzer in his pocket alert him that Tony's food was up, he had never in his life been annoyed that food came out quickly before, "Sorry, one second, I have to go get your food..."

Tony nodded and sat back in his chair as Sean turned around to walk back into the kitchen. When he walked back out with the plate and a container of jelly he saw Tony was fiddling on his phone, but he put it down when he saw Sean coming with his plate, "Thank you..." he smiled at Sean, a warm feeling spreading throughout Sean's stomach as he took in the full brightness of the other man's expression.

He smiled back, "You're welcome, handsome..." Sean immediately turned red as he heard the term of endearment leave his mouth. Damn it! He was too distracted by Tony's smile to realize what he was saying, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm so used to saying things like, 'Here you go, hon!' and 'No problem, sweetie!' that I don't even notice myself do it anymore until I've thoroughly humiliated myself!" he laughed, running his hand along the back of his head.

Tony just smiled at this, "It's alright, I can tell you think I'm handsome, and I don't mind..." Sean was speechless for a moment _Am I really THAT transparent?_ Tony laughed, "Relax, I'm just kidding!...Sorry, I've never exactly been the best at jokes!"

Sean laughed too, he was about to respond but was cut off by one of the women he worked with calling to him, "Sean, sat you at table six, don't know if you noticed..." she grinned at him and he glared back at her playfully.

He then turned his expression back to Tony, smiling down apologetically, "Sorry, duty calls!" He went over to greet the other people and took down their order. It quickly picked up as the morning went on, and Sean only had time to give Tony normal service, filling his coffee when needed and handing him his check when the time was appropriate. Tony held out the credit card to him automatically, not even looking at the price, as it was the same every single time. Sean ran it through for him quickly and gave him a, "If you run out before I get to see you, have a fantastic day." He shot him a dazzling grin and went off to talk to some other people. He was saddened that he would not get to say a more personalized goodbye to the other man as he walked away and into the back, but was happy to see that Tony was waiting by the counter in the front of the restaurant when he walked back out.

Sean stopped by him and smiled, Tony seemed nervous all of a sudden, "Just wanted to wish you a nice day too, since you walked away before I could respond..." he laughed, not at all chidingly.

The other man was caught off guard at the kind gesture, "Thank you so much! It's always a pleasure to serve you...I mean wait on you...I mean..." he stumbled and Tony chuckled again.

"Thanks..." Tony responded, "I'll see you in a couple of days..." he then moved to leave and Sean smiled, catching him over his shoulder.

"Make sure you always ask to sit in my section, okay?"

Tony nodded and walked out the door, leaving Sean to smile at his retreating form. He heard a snicker from one of his friends at the severs' station, "Looks like Sean found a new favorite customer..." she said to one of the other girls playfully, apparently they had both seen the interaction.

"Shut up, you guys..." he glared playfully at them before getting back to work. He picked up the discarded credit card slip from Tony's table and smirked, he turned back to him, "Make fun of me all you want, but I just got a twelve dollar tip on an eight dollar order!"

A few days later a familiar crooked smile walked through the door of Murphy's Deli, "Hi, just one today?"

One of the young waitresses greeted him and he smiled and nodded, "Uh...yeah...could I...possibly sit in Sean's section?" he asked sheepishly and the woman smirked.

"Uh, yeah, of course!" making a change to the laminated piece of paper near the counter where they stood she gestured for him to follow, "Right this way..." she picked up a menu and put him in the same booth he sat last time, grabbing the extra set of silverware and leaving him where he was. He heard her call Sean's name and a number as he sat down.

"One sec, isn't it Jess's turn?" Tony smiled as he heard Sean's voice from somewhere in the back, grinning to himself as his slight California accent shone through his words.

"Yeah, but you got specially _requested_..." Tony could hear the implication in her words and Tony felt a heat rise on the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Was Sean's surprised response and he quickly peaked his head out through the door to the kitchen, his face brightening noticeably as he saw who had requested him, "Oh, hi, Tony!" He walked over, wiping his hands on a towel before shoving it in his apron, "How are you this morning?"

Tony returned the gesture, "I'm good, and you?"

Sean smirked with a glint in his eye, "Better now...I'm glad you actually asked for me! I wasn't sure if you would or not!" he laughed and Tony shrugged.

"I'm an obedient guy I guess..." he generally wasn't, but he was pretty sure that Sean could tell him to go rob a bank and he probably would.

Sean gave him a flirtatious grin now, "Nothing wrong with that...I'll go grab you your coffee..." he went back into the kitchen and returned with a cup of coffee and a tiny pitcher of cream, no longer feeling like he needed an excuse to come over to this particular table.

Tony thanked him and took a sip, "You remember my drink order..." he noticed approvingly, a part of him a bit excited that Sean remembered him despite how simple it was.

Sean grinned, leaning against the opposite side of the booth and crossing his arms casually over his chest as he seemed to be fond of doing, "If I'm going to be perfectly honest, I remember your breakfast order too, I have since the second time you came in here..."

Tony smiled wide at this, "Really? You must be a great waiter...or...server...whatever the politically correct name for it is..." he didn't want to insult the other man by demeaning his job with the wrong name for his position.

Sean shrugged, "Nah, server, waiter, whatever is fine. And as far as your first comment, not really, it's not hard for me to remember my favorite customers..."

Tony felt the blush on the back of his neck rise again, "Aw, I'm one of your favorites? That's sweet..."

It was Sean's turn to blush now, "Yeah...I better go put in your order, you getting the usual or are you going to try to throw me off?"

Tony just smiled, "No, the usual..."

Sean nodded and walked into the back briefly, pressing the necessary buttons before one of the other girls, Nicole, walked up next to him, "So, who's your friend?"

Sean turned to her with a grin, "I'm trying to figure that out myself..."

Tony sat back at the table and played with his phone, texting a few friends he knew wouldn't be awake yet but trying to appear busy at the same time. His friends asked him why he had kept getting up so early despite being his day off and he would shrug, knowing all they would do is make fun of him if he told them the truth. The truth that he had been coming to this deli for the last few weeks since he had found out that the guy he had been crushing on since the beginning of the semester works as a waiter here. Truth be told, he had known that Sean had gone to Berkeley since he had first seen him on campus several months prior.

Sean was sitting in the quad eating a bag of dry cheerios and enjoying the beautiful day when he had first caught Tony's eye. The other man was walking to his next class, taking the long route for once, and had practically forgot where he was going when he saw Sean sitting there, his pink tongue reaching out to catch the cheerios from his fingers, watching the little circles disappear behind the most gorgeous full lips Tony had ever seen. It had only been a few moments, and he was sure Sean hadn't even seen him back, but that small encounter was all Tony could think about for the rest of the day.

He knew when he left class that Sean would not still be out there, but it did not stop him from looking for him later that day, or, well, everyday since. Sean often sat outside in what must be a midmorning break from classes, as he often enjoyed either dry cereal or goldfish crackers bathing in the heat of the sun. Every time Tony saw him he wanted so badly to muster the courage to speak to the young man with the multi-colored hair, but he could never bring himself to do it. Eventually one day, he heard someone call out to him, "Sean!" the man in question raised his head from his snack and met the man's eyes, greeting him too as he walked over.

Despite Tony's totally unjustified jealousy of 'Sean's' friend he now had a name to the face, and in the middle of the class he was walking to he pulled out his phone under the table. He opened his Facebook app and typed in "Sean UC Berkeley" just to see what might come up (he knew he was being creepy, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to see if Sean was even worth all of his glances and fantasies, as there was no point in thinking about a straight asshole who liked NASCAR and the Republican party, so he may as well check before he gets his hopes up). Surely enough, three slutty looking women down he saw the gleaming smile and two-toned hair of the man he was looking for. _Sean Conlon, huh? I like that name..._he thought as he clicked on the profile. Luckily for him, Sean did not have his profile set to private. The first thing he checked was the "Interested In" section and practically whooped in his seat when he saw "Men" next to it. He scrolled through and looked at everything, his mind reeling in excitement as he noticed their shared interests and especially that Sean played the guitar, his love for musicians so hardcore it was almost ridiculous.

He then noticed where it said he worked at "Murphy's Deli near Berkeley, California" as a server. He looked up their hours and decided maybe he should pay a visit to this restaurant. He swore he was not _trying_ to be as creepy as it sounded, but ever since Tony had realized he was gay when he was fourteen years old, he had never had an easy time trying to speak to men he was attracted to. Regular friends he could make all day every day, but when it came to the actual wooing of handsome young men he felt completely intimidated. He thought maybe, just maybe if he could meet Sean on a playing field where Sean had to make the first move he would be able to talk to him, because this "watch from afar" approach was currently _not_ working.

So it was decided, he would pay a visit to Sean's place of work and pray to the music gods that he would get Sean as a server. A few days later he walked into the small, family owned restaurant and was instantly greeted by a pretty young woman. Despite all his hopes he saw as the checkmark was placed next to an "M" instead of the "J" on the laminated paper and sighed inwardly. He did however, smile as he saw the familiar, yet so new face of his crush walk in from the back kitchen wearing the standard black, form-fitting shirt with a large four-leaf clover on the back, tight black jeans and the most adorable apron Tony had ever seen (it was just a standard apron, but Sean made it look fantastic). He smiled at him and offered to refill his coffee, which Tony accepted even though he was not really a huge coffee drinker.

If Tony thought he was beautiful before, then up close Sean was stunning. As Sean poured coffee for Tony he noticed the many freckles that dusted the waiter's cheeks and nose and the way his shoulder muscle tensed as he held the large pot of coffee. He even noticed the line of a tattoo that Tony could not see very well peaking out from underneath the sleeve of his shirt. He caught Sean's beautiful brown eyes for a moment longer than truly necessary as he thanked him, but just as quickly as it had come, the moment was gone. Tony had watched Sean move quickly and efficiently throughout the restaurant throughout the rest of his visit and enjoyed his meal as he did so, even catching his eyes a few times in the process. Although he did not get to talk to Sean for the rest of the time, he decided he would make coming to this restaurant a more regular occurrence.

And so here he was, several weeks and many trips to the small restaurant way out of his way to see the handsome man he had been crushing on for way too long. He was shaken from his thoughts as Sean returned back to his table, "Alright, it's all in there for yah, shouldn't be too long now, seeing as the cooks recognize your order now too..." Sean chuckled as he leaned his hip against the opposite side of the booth, letting his hand rest against the top, extending his arm and allowing more of the tattoo Tony had seen on the first day, it looked nice from what he saw.

"Thank you," Tony replied with another smile.

"So, last time you said you came here on your days off, where do you work?" Sean asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, his hair partially falling in his eye in a gesture that practically made Tony drool.

"I work a landscaping job right now, but that's just until I'm out of school..." he mentioned and Sean nodded approvingly.

"Nice, that's really hard work, I don't know if I would be able to do it..." he smiled, "You must be a strong guy to do labor like that all day..." He saw as Sean looked approvingly at his arms and Tony flexed slightly without even thinking about it.

"Thanks," the Italian replied, "But you're job is the hard one, I don't know how you guys put up with annoying customers all day, you must have the patience of a saint!"

Sean grinned at this, "What can I say, we're both hard working guys, so is today one of your days off?" Sean asked, and Tony wasn't positive if he was asking him with any intentions, or if he was just trying to be conversational.

_Well, I guess this is a good chance..._Tony thought to himself, _I'll start to segue into it and if it's going well I'll continue, and if not I'll drop it. Worst thing that can happen is I fail miserably and just stop coming here, it's not like I talk to Sean at school anyway..._"Yeah, today is my day off. When do you get days off?" he smirked. _That wasn't too forward, right? God I hope not..._

Sean laughed, "Practically never, that's why you always see me in here!" _Oh..._Tony was relatively crushed at this, "But it doesn't really matter, I never get out passed three p.m. anyway, so it never hinders me from _hanging out with other people_..." Sean said, placing a barely noticeable indent on the last few words.

This peaked Tony's interest however, "Oh yeah? That must be nice..." Tony wasn't positive how to respond.

"Yeah, I don't really hang out with other people too much though...so I'm generally _free_..." Sean said slowly.

Another waitress who was passing by with an arm full of dirty plates laughed quietly, obviously having heard the last bit of their conversation and with a shit-eating grin chimed in with a, _"Hint, hint..."_

They both blushed and Sean glared at her before turning back to Tony with a sheepish grin, Tony decided this was his chance, took a breath and smiled, "Well, would you maybe like to get coffee or something sometime with me?"

A wave of relief splashed over Sean's face as he smiled brightly, "Why, I thought you would never ask!" he laughed and Tony let the blush continue to stain his features.

"So...is that a yes?" he grinned and Sean nodded his head.

"Yes, it's definitely a yes..." Sean was about to say something else but jumped slightly and smirked, "Sorry, buzzer is going off for your food..." He walked away briefly and Tony slumped back in his chair slightly in a sigh of relief, butterflies flowing through him like crazy with a sense of excitement prickling his skin. He could not believe that actually just happened! Sean said yes! He didn't have time to think on it much more before Sean returned with his plate and small, decorative bowl of assorted jellies.

Placing the plate in front of him and letting his hand brush slightly over Tony's forearm which was resting on the table Sean smiled and returned to his previous position, "So, like I said, I get out at around three every day...I don't know when you're free..."

Tony shrugged, "Well, like I said today is my day off...and I never get out past six from my job...so..."

"So meet me at Perks and Corks at around four?" Sean asked and Tony nodded with a smile, "You know where that is?" he asked, "I know you're not from this town..."

Tony shrugged, "That's what google maps is for..." Sean nodded at this with a grin and reluctantly mentioned that he had to go roll some silverware so the other servers would stop glaring at him for making them do all the work while he was over here making plans.

Tony nodded and began to eat the food he had practically forgotten about. As the restaurant began to pick up Sean was unable to spend any more time really speaking to Tony, which they both thought was fine since they would have plenty of time to get to know each other later that day. Sean refilled his coffee and ran his credit card through when the time came, purposefully leaning closer than necessary to grab his plate and Tony leaving him an obscenely disproportional tip yet again.

Tony left with a goodbye from the other waitresses and a meaningful, "See you later..." from Sean as he walked out the door, an excited grin plastered on both of their faces.

Despite the fact that it was out of his way, Tony decided to go home and spend the time he was waiting for Sean to get out of work getting ready and being excited. He felt like a thirteen year old girl who had just been asked out on her first "date" by the boy she's been crushing on since the beginning of the semester. When he arrived home he immediately got into the shower, turning the water onto hot, stripping off his clothes and stepping beneath the spray.

He began washing himself, his thoughts drifting off to his date. When he had looked up the place Sean had suggested he noticed it was a coffee shop by day, but a rather popular bar by night, was this Sean's way of saying something to him? As in, if the date went alright it could turn into drinks as well? Maybe even more than that? Was he getting ahead of himself here? Was that even something Sean would be interested in?

Tony had no idea, but the thoughts of Sean possibly being interested in more was beginning to effect him in more ways than one. He looked down at his already hardening member and, not for the first time, allowed his mind to drift to soft, multi-colored hair and long legs. He took himself into his hand and began to pump slowly, his pace eventually quickening as the thoughts moved in between those legs.

He let a moan escape his lips as his hand moved impossibly fast, images of it being Sean's hands, lips, ass, any part of him throwing him off the edge so quickly he was almost embarrassed, "Good thing I did that," he laughed to himself, "God willing anything _does_ happen with Sean I don't want him to think I'm some blushing virgin or something..." He wasn't, but he was also not sure he would not seem like one if Sean came anywhere near him with sexual intentions.

He let himself slide down the drain before scrubbing himself thoroughly with the best smelling body wash he had, rinsing, and getting out of the water. He let himself relax naked for a while before putting on some clothes and working on a few assignments for one of his classes to get his mind off his date. Before he knew it he had lost himself in his work and it was nearly time for him to leave. He brushed his teeth quickly before exiting his apartment and driving back to the town. If this does work out with Sean he would need to figure out some way of gas conservation or he would be paying for it, literally.

Checking his phone one more time to make sure he had arrived at the right address he parked and went inside the coffee shop. It was quiet, as it was an odd time of day and he ordered a small black coffee and sat down, deciding to fiddle with his phone until Sean arrived as he was fifteen minutes early (what can he say? He was excited.)

As Sean walked through the door to the coffee shop he could not help but feel a tingle in his stomach in anticipation. He could not believe he was actually on a date with the guy he had been so avidly speaking to these last few weeks, and staring at from across the quad for longer.

He spotted Tony right away and walked over tentatively, waving as he met him, "Hey, started without me?" he teased, gesturing to Tony's coffee who just grinned back at him.

"I got here early and didn't want to look like a jerk by sitting here without buying anything..."

Sean hummed in approval of his answer, "Smart thinking, very considerate of you. I'm going to grab myself a coffee..." he gestured to walk up to the counter.

Tony stood too, "I will too, I actually finished this a few minutes ago, but kept holding it in my hand like I was drinking it so I wouldn't get a 'why are you still here look' from anyone..." he laughed and so did Sean.

"I actually really appreciate your honesty, I find it very refreshing..."

Tony smiled at this. As they reached the counter they both ordered their coffees, Tony pulling out his credit card but Sean placed a hand on his as if to stop him, "I got this," he smiled and before Tony could say anything Sean continued, "I'm paying with the money you gave me in a tip today so it's kind of like we're both paying for it..." he smiled and Tony liked the sound of that so much he allowed it with a kind 'thank you'.

They sat back down again and Tony started with something neutral, "So, are you nervous for finals?"

Sean sighed and sat back in his seat a little, letting the air puff out of his lips exasperatedly, "You have no idea...or actually, maybe you do...but either way, it's intense..." he laughed and took a sip of his coffee, "You know, it's weird, but I have never seen you around school before...it just shows how large it is...then again, when I'm not in class I generally live inside my own little world...I'm pretty oblivious...just a warning..." Sean let out a chuckle to himself and Tony smiled at him, he didn't want to seem too eager.

He was a bit saddened that Sean hadn't noticed him, but at least it wasn't his own fault, "Yeah...I think I've seen you around, but like you said, there are just so many people there it's hard to remember anyone..." he said, but something in him told him they both knew it was a lie.

Maybe it was a smirk that played on Sean's lips, his words confirmed it, "You know, you could have asked me out sooner and I would have said yes..."

Tony was caught off guard by this sudden admission and Sean smiled flirtatiously, "You would not have!"

Sean nodded with a matter-of-fact expression, "I totally would have! I've thought you were attractive since the first day you walked into Murphy's and I spilled coffee on your table I was so distracted!" he laughed and Tony smirked.

"I don't remember that happening, I mean, I definitely remember you bringing me coffee, but not you spilling it...I was probably too distracted by your freckles..." Tony said honestly and a heat rose in the back of Sean's neck.

"It was your shoulders that caught my attention first..." Neither of them noticed how long they talked until someone sat down right next to Tony on the couch he was sitting on. At first they thought it was a bit odd, seeing as the place was nearly empty until they looked around and realized that no, it in fact, was not. The place was now full of energy and people were everywhere with drinks and coffees and everything you could imagine. Tony went to take a sip of his coffee only to realize it had gone cold hours ago from neglect and laughed when Sean apparently had the same expression.

"We've been here longer than I realized..." Tony stated to no one in particular, looking out the window to see it had gone pitch dark outside.

"Yeah, we have...do you want to get out of here?" Sean asked and Tony's heart sank. He knew from the beginning of this date that it would have to end eventually, but that didn't make it happening any better.

He did not show his sadness though, as he did not want to seem too overly attached already and thus creepy or pathetic and stood up, "Yeah, sure..."

"Awesome..." Sean said and looked up at him, meeting his eyes, "My place or yours?" he asked and Tony looked at him closer, caught off guard.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, not sure he had heard that correctly.

"My place or yours?" Sean repeated, then his eyes widened so subtly that Tony wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been staring so intently into the brown orbs, "Unless you don't want to, which is totally cool..." He broke the gaze and looked at his feet.

Tony's eyes widened and he put his hand on Sean's shoulder, "No, I totally want to it...just got loud in here..." he mentioned and Sean looked up at him, a glint of skepticism in his voice and Tony decided he would never be able to hide anything from Sean, "And I also couldn't believe such an attractive man would ask me that question..." he chuckled, ruffling the back of his hair.

It was Sean's turn to laugh now, "Of course I would! Do you want to come to my place? I live with my brother but he shouldn't be home..." he stated and Tony nodded, go to Sean's place for who knows what? Sounds like the best thing in the world to him.

"Yeah, sounds great..." he smiled and so did Sean. He then nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"C'mon, you can follow me home..." he stated and Tony nodded.

It was actually a very short ride from the bar to Sean's house and Tony could see why the other man would pick such a place for their date, if Tony lived that close to a shop like that he was sure he would frequent it as well.

They arrived at a relatively nice looking apartment complex and Tony parked next to Sean's small car. They both got out and Sean lead them around a few corners and up a few flights of stairs before they reached Sean's apartment, "It's not much, but it's home..." Sean smiled as they walked through the door and Tony smiled appreciatively.

"I think it's really nice! You have great style..." Tony complimented, but to be honest, he wasn't paying attention to the decor of the room, only the attractive man in it.

"Thank you..." Sean smiled, turning to meet his gaze. They stayed like that for a few moments before one, or both of them, neither could tell crashed their lips together.

It started out as a mashing of tongues and teeth but it soon grew slower and more fluid, as if they were getting to know one another carefully, Sean letting Tony take the lead right off the bat, and Tony hoped that meant he would allow him to take the lead in other matters as well. It's not that he'd ever had a real problem with bottoming, hell, Sean could tell him to get on the ceiling and fuck him and he would find a way, but that didn't mean he didn't have his preferences on the matter.

Sean on the other hand was more than happy to submit to the other man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and letting his long fingers knot themselves in Tony's hair. In response, Tony allowed his hands to fall on Sean's hips for a few moments before tentatively moving their way to his ass, eliciting a moan from deep within Sean's throat.

The sound went straight to Tony's crotch as Sean pushed against him and he broke away from his lips for just a moment to press wet kisses along his stubbled jaw line. He pushed Sean against the wall before pulling on Sean's shirt to reveal his collar bone, licking and sucking at the flesh there, careful not to leave a mark.

Sean gasped and pushed on Tony's shoulders, causing the other man to immediately back off and give him a questioning glance. With almost blackened eyes Sean just had to utter the single word, "Bedroom" before he took Tony by the hand and lead the very willing man down the hallway. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed behind them they were together again, as if magnets that had found their perfect match.

It was Sean's turn to attack Tony's neck as his nimble fingers found their way to the hem of his shirt, pulling the material up quickly and gesturing for Tony to lift up his arms, which he did without any sort of complaint. When it was over his head Sean allowed himself to stare for just a few moments, taking in the strong chest, the lightly tattooed arms, and especially Tony's abdomen, V had always been Sean's favorite letter, after all.

Upon seeing it he knelt down onto his knees and began to press sloppy kisses to the skin there, undoing Tony's belt slowly as his lips went lower and lower. Opening the fly he pulled down Tony's boxer briefs quickly, revealing Tony in all his glory, a pleasant, appreciative widening of Sean's eyes sent surges of confidence through Tony as Sean got up quickly, ran over to the bedside table and grabbed a bright red condom of the drawer.

Pulling off his own shirt and pushing Tony onto the bed he ripped open the condom, "Sorry, but I barely know you..." Sean explained as he wrapped the condom around Tony who just nodded, he would let Sean do whatever he wanted, and appreciated his concern for both their safety.

"No, it's totally cool and appreciated..." he replied and Sean smiled slightly in relief.

"Believe me, it's not that I don't want your cum in my mouth, we can just save that for a little later...give you something to think about..." he chuckled. Tony did not have time to join him before Sean was wrapping his hot mouth around him.

Tony let out a husky moan, wrapping his fingers gently through the multi-colored hair as Sean took him in deep. Licking and sucking, Tony was sure this was the best blow job he had ever received and was more than happy he had taken care of himself in the shower earlier that day or he would have a much more difficult time controlling himself.

A few minutes later Tony tapped on Sean's shoulder, who looked up at him quickly, "Is everything okay?" he asked and Tony smiled and let his head fall back on the pillow for a second before picking it back up again.

"More than, I just really want to get to touch you..." he smiled and Sean nodded, slinking up his body before placing another kiss on his lips. Sean now tasted like strawberries and Tony made sure to share that with him, making them both chuckle slightly in the process.

Tony flipped them over and skillfully unbuckled Sean's belt with one hand, using the other to support his body so he could take in Sean's lean form at the same time. He slowly pulled down the fly of Sean's jeans as he pressed kisses to the tattoo on his stomach gently biting at the skin there before letting his hand find their way into Sean's underwear, wrapping a large hand around his manhood. Only a few pumps later Sean was writhing beneath him, "Tony, are you a top or a bottom?" he asked looking him straight in the eye.

Damn, Tony was hoping to ask Sean that and make him decide, not because he didn't know what he wanted, but because he wanted to let Sean choose what was most pleasurable for him, "Well, I'm totally happy with whatever, but I generally tend to top..." he mentioned truthfully and a look of excited lust flashed all new in Sean's eyes.

"Oh thank _God_..." Sean said hungrily, "Tony, I want you to fuck me..." he breathed hoarsely and Tony had to bite his lip _hard_ not to come right then and there. Without another word he pulled down Sean's pants and threw them on the floor to match his. He kissed him again, their hips and cocks rubbing together, both moaning at the friction. Sean reached over to the drawer where he had grabbed the previous condom and pulled out another along with a bottle of lube handing it to Tony, "Do you want to, or should I?" he asked and Tony gripped the bottle in his hand.

With a sexy grin he squirted some onto his fingers, "It would be my _pleasure_."

Sean shivered and leaned back giving Tony access to prepare him, which he did gently and slowly, causing Sean to squirm and arch his back throughout the process, "Alright, that's enough..." Sean smiled as he grabbed the condom and wrapped it around Tony's impossibly hard manhood.

Tony kissed Sean again, lifting his legs so they were around Tony's waist before pushing in slowly, moaning as he went. When he was fully sheathed within the other man they both let out deep breaths, Tony pet Sean's hair lovingly before placing another kiss on his mouth waiting for him to give the go ahead, which he did almost immediately after he broke their kiss. Tony began to move in and out, slowly as to not hurt the other man. Soon Sean was moaning for him to move faster and harder, which Tony did immediately, and without complaint. Soon they were a grunting mass of tangled limbs moving so quickly together it was nearly impossible for them to stay in control for so long.

Eventually it was Sean who was making mentions of coming and Tony quickly grabbed his dick, pumping him quickly and eventually feeling hot ropes of come shoot all across both their chests. The combination of feeling Sean clench around him, Sean's hot cum hitting his skin, and especially seeing Sean's face in pure ecstasy over something he made happen threw him far over the edge and he was coming hard into Sean.

Completely sated Tony let himself collapse onto Sean, allowing his face to rest on the part of Sean's chest that wasn't covered in cum as the other man wrapped his arms around him, letting his fingers play in his hair. A few minutes later, when the stickiness began to feel unbearable Sean lifted his head to look at him, which was returned by Tony, "Shower?" he asked and Tony nodded beginning to get up. Tony rolled over and sat as he watched Sean get up and stand at full height. He confidently walked over to the bathroom despite the fact that he was currently covered in his own cum and waited for Tony by the door, who followed quickly but much less gracefully.

They made their way down the hall and took a long, hot shower before drying off and making their way back to Sean's bed, who invited him to stay the night, an offer Tony took without hesitation. As they lay in bed together, Sean's head resting gently on Tony's shoulder as he held him close to him, Tony's arm wrapped around Sean's shoulders, Tony felt Sean smile against him as he said, "You know, I lied before at the coffee shop..."

Tony perked his head up a little and looked at Sean, his eyebrow raised. Sean looked up at him too, his chin now resting gently against Tony's chest, "About?"

Sean's smile was lopsided now, "When I said I hadn't seen you around school...I totally have...you walk across the quad everyday when I'm taking my mid-morning break..."

Tony grinned, "You noticed that?...I do that on purpose...it's actually totally out of my way, but it's worth it to see your hair shining in the sunlight everyday..." Tony grinned honestly, "I've actually had a huge crush on you for several months now..."

Sean smiled at him and kissed him lazily, "I've had a crush on you too, I was so happy the day you first came into the restaurant, I couldn't believe it..." he said sleepily and Tony smiled.

"But I'm so glad I did..." Tony leaned his head back on the pillow.

Sean mumbled a "Me too..." before they both drifted off into the first of many night together.

**Alright, so that's that, I hope you enjoyed it. If you care to help me out and review, that would be fantastic and appreciated.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
